biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Víctor M. Toledo
) |Lugar de nacimiento = | Ciudad de México (México) |Fecha de fallecimiento = |Lugar de fallecimiento = }}Víctor M. Toledo es un ecólogo, ensayista, poeta, dibujante, dramaturgo y actor mexicano dedicado a entender las relaciones entre la sociedad, los seres humanos y la naturaleza. Nació el 18 de octubre de 1945 en la Ciudad de México (México). Sus investigaciones están dedicadas al estudio de las relaciones entre las culturas indígenas y sus entornos naturales (etnoecología), la teoría del metabolismo social, la ecología política y la crisis del mundo contemporáneo. Como dramaturgo ha incursionado en el denominado teatro ecológico, para lo cual fundó el grupo Ecoludens en 2007 . Integrante del nuevo pensamiento crítico latinoamericano ha publicado, como autor o editor, 22 libros, más de 150 artículos científicos, y sus publicaciones han recibido unas 10 mil citas a nivel internacional. Como ensayista es colaborador desde hace dos décadas del periódico mexicano La Jornada, y ocasionalmente de Regeneración y Paralelo 36 (España). Activista ecopolítico sostiene que estamos ya en una transformación civilizatoria, gradual, pacífica y territorial, realizada por colectivos de civilizionarios, principalmente comunidades y cooperativas indígenas. Pensamiento Sólido ejecutante de enfoques interdisciplinarios (pensamiento complejo) pero también de una ciencia comprometida social y ambientalmente (pensamiento crítico), sostiene con otros estudiosos que se vive una crisis de la civilización moderna o industrial y que, en consecuencia, se requiere de una profunda transformación civilizatoria. Acucioso investigador de las culturas tradicionales desde una perspectiva (etno-)ecológica, pronto se dedicó a comprender la esencia del conocimiento tradicional (sabidurías) y sus relaciones con los sistemas de creencias y las prácticas productivas, así como a modelar los intercambios ecológicos y económicos, todo lo cual le indujo a proponer, con N. Barrera-Bassols, el concepto de Memoria Biocultural. Junto con M. González de Molina (historiador) se ha dedicado a construir una teoría socio-ecológica del cambio histórico, a partir del concepto de metabolismo social (intercambio orgánico entre naturaleza y sociedad), el mismo que utilizó Marx (Stoffwechsel) para su análisis del capitalismo. Todo ello le ha llevado a adoptar una perspectiva ecológico política donde los modos de vida tradicionales se vuelven estratégicos para la construcción de una modernidad alternativa, que logre desactivar los dos mecanismos perversos que impone una élite parasitaria y depredadora: la explotación del trabajo humano y la destrucción de la naturaleza. Esta visión enmarca y orienta su praxis eco-política. Libros *Toledo, V.M., 2015. Ecocidio en México: la batalla final es por la vida. Grijalbo, México. *Damián, M.A. y V.M. Toledo, 2015. Utopística Agroecológica. BUAP, Puebla. *Toledo, V.M. (editor). 2015. El Kuojtakiloyan: patrimonio biocultural de los nahuats de la Sierra Norte de Puebla, México. CONACyT 207 pp. *Toledo, V.M. y B. Ortíz-Espejel., 2014. Regiones que caminan hacia la sustentabilidad. CONACyT/ Universidad Iberoamericana, México. *González de Molina, M. y V.M. Toledo. 2014. The Social Metabolism. Springer. USA. *González De Molina y V.M. Toledo. 2011. Metabolismos, Naturaleza e Historia. Icaria editorial, Barcelona. *Toledo, VM (Editor), 2010. La Biodiversidad de México. Fondo de Cultura Económica. Primera reimpresión, febrero de 2015. *Toledo, V.M. y N. Barrera-Bassols. 2008. La Memoria Biocultural. Icaria Editorial (2da. Edición, Universidad del Valle del Cauca, Colombia, 2014), (Edición en portugués, 2014, Ed Popular). *Toledo, V.M. 2007. Hábitat: del Riesgo a la Sustentabilidad. Libro Catálogo de la Exposición Hábitat. Foro Mundial de las Culturas. Monterrey, Nuevo León. *Toledo, V.M. 2003. México: Naturaleza Viva/México, Living Nature. Textos del Catálogo de la exposición fotográfica de Fulvio Eccardi. Lunwerg Editores (Barcelona, España). 184 pp. *Toledo, V.M. 2003/2006. Ecología, Espiritualidad y Conocimiento: de la sociedad del riesgo a la sociedad sustentable. Universidad Iberoamericana y Programa de Naciones Unidas para el Medio Ambiente. México, 146 pp. (segunda edición aumentada: 2006, Editorial Jitanjáfora). *Boada, M. y Toledo, V.M., 2003. El Planeta; Nuestro Cuerpo: la ecología, el ambientalismo y la crisis de la modernidad. La Ciencia para Todos 194/Fondo de Cultura Económica. México, 237 pp. *Toledo, V.M., P. Alarcón-Cháires y L. Barón, 2002. La Modernización Rural de México: un análisis socio-ecológico. SEMARNAP, UNAM. 130 pp. *Toledo, V. M., 2000. La Paz en Chiapas: Ecología, Luchas Indígenas y Modernidad Alternativa. 1a Edición, México, D. F. UNAM/Quinto Sol, 256 pp. *Toledo, V.M. 1995. México: Diversidad de Culturas. CEMEX/ Sierra Madre. 275 pp. *Toledo, V.M., P. Alvarez-Icaza & P. Avila (Eds). 1993. Plan Patzcuaro 2000: investigación multidisciplinaria para el desarrollo sostenido. Fundación F. Ebert. 225 pp. *Toledo, V.M. 1991. El Juego de la Supervivencia: un manual para la investigación etnoecológica en Latinoamérica. Consorcio Latinoamericano de Agroecología y desarrollo (CLADES), Santiago de Chile/ Berkeley, Calif. USA 75 pp. *Toledo, V.M., J. Carabias, C. Toledo y C. González-Pacheco. 1989. La Producción Rural en México: Alternativas ecológica'''s. Fundación Universo Veintiuno. 392 pp. (Primera reimpresión, 1993). *Toledo, V.M. 1988. '''Naturaleza, Producción, Cultura: ensayos de ecología política. Universidad Veracruzana. Xalapa. *Toledo V.M., J. Carabias, C. Mapes y C. Toledo. 1985. Ecología y Autosuficiencia Alimentaria. Siglo XXI Editores. México. 108 pp. (siete reimpresiones ). *Toledo V.M., and N. Barrera-Bassols. 1984. Ecología y Desarrollo Rural en Pátzcuaro. Instituto de Biología, UNAM. *Carabias, J. y V.M. Toledo (Eds.) 1983. Ecología y Recursos Naturales. Ediciones del PSUM. Principales publicaciones científicas ETNOECOLOGÍA *Toledo, V.M., 2013. Community conservation and ethnoecology. En: Porter-Bolland, L. et al. (editors), Community Action for Conservation: Mexican experiences. Springer, Holanda: 13-24. *Toledo, V.M. y P. Alarcón-Chaires. 2012. La etnoecología hoy: panorama, avances, desafíos. Etnoecológica 9: 5-18 *Toledo, V. M., (2001) 2011. Biodiversity and indigenous peoples. En: S. Levin et al. (Eds) Encyclopedia of Biodiversity. Academic Press: 1181-1197. Second edition. *Toledo, V.M., y N. Barrera-Bassols. 2009. A etnoecologia: uma ciencia pós-normal que estuda as sabedorias tradicionais. Desenvolvimento e Meio Ambiente 20: 7-27. *Barrera-Bassols, N. y V.M. Toledo. 2005. Ethnoecology of the Yucatec Maya: symbolism, knowledge and management of natural resources. Journal of Latin American Geography 4 (1): 9-41. *Toledo, V.M. 2005. Lessons from the Maya: biodiversity, multiple-use of tropical forests and sustainability. Bioscience 55 (4): 377-379. (Review of The Lowland Maya Area. Three Millenia at the Human-Wildland Interface. A. Gómez-Pompa, M.F. Allen, S.L. Feddick and J.J. Jiménez-Osornio (eds.). 2003. Food Products Press). *Toledo, V.M., B. Ortiz, L. Cortés, P. Moguel & M. J. Ordóñez. 2003. The multiple use of tropical forests by indigenous peoples in México: a case of adaptive management. Conservation Ecology 7 (3): 9 online URL: http://www.consecol.org/vol7/iss3/art9. *Toledo, V. M., 2002. Ethnoecology: a conceptual framework for the study of indigenous knowledge of nature. In: J.R. Stepp et al (eds), Ethnobiology and Biocultural Diversity. International Society of Ethnobiology, Georgia, USA: 511-522. ECOLOGÍA POLÍTICA Y CRISIS DE CIVILIZACIÓN *Toledo, V.M., D. Garrido y N. Barrera-Bassols. 2015. The struggles for life: socio-environmental conflicts in Mexico. Latin American Perspectives 42 No. 5: 133–147 *Toledo, V.M., 2012. Diez tesis sobre la crisis de la modernidad. Polis Revista Latinoamericana 33:1-7. *Toledo, V.M. 2009.¿ Contra nosotros?. Polis: Revista Académica de la Universidad Bolivariana, (Chile) 22: http://www.revistapolis.cl/polis%20final/22/indice.htm. *Toledo, V.M. 2009. Ecología política, sustentabilidad y poder social en Latinoamérica. América Latina en Movimiento 445: 6-10. *Toledo, V.M. 2009. ¿Otro mundo es realmente posible? Reflexiones sobre la crisis. Papeles (Madrid) 105: 105-112. AGROECOLOGÍA *Toledo, V.M., 2012. La agroecología en Latinoamérica: tres revoluciones una sola transformación. Agroecología 6:37-46. *Altieri, M. y V.M. Toledo. 2011. The agroecological revolution in Latinamerica. Journal of Pesasant Studies 38: 587-612. METABOLISMO SOCIAL *Toledo, V.M., 2013. El metabolismo social: una nueva teoría socio-ecológica. Relaciones 136: 41-71. *Toledo, V.M. 2008. Metabolismos rurales: hacia una teoría económico-ecológica de la apropiación de la naturaleza. Revista Iberoamericana de Economía Ecológica 7: 1-26. SUSTENTABILIDAD *Toledo, V.M., 2015. ¿De qué hablamos cuando hablamos de sustentabilidad? Interdisciplina 7(3): 35-56. *Toledo, V.M. y P. Moguel, 2012. Coffee and Sustainability: The Multiple Values of Traditional Shaded Coffee. Journal of Sustainable Agriculture 4(36):353-377. Distinciones *Medalla al Mérito Académico. FILU, Universidad Veracruzana, México. 2015. *Premio Latinoamericano al Mérito Agroecológico. Sociedad Científica Latinoamericana de Agroecología. 2011. *Premio Luis Elizondo, 2000. Categoría Ciencia y Tecnología. Otorgado por el Instituto Tecnológico y de Estudios Superiores de Monterrey. México. *Premio Nacional al Mérito Ecológico, 1999. Gobierno de México. *Cátedra UNESCO de Medio Ambiente y Desarrollo Sostenible 1996-97. Universidad de Barcelona, España. *Premio Arnaldo Orfila de la Feria Internacional del Libro, Guadalajara, Jalisco a Etnoecológica como la mejor revista de investigación científica de México (Noviembre de 1994). *Becario de la John S. Guggenheim Foundation (New York, USA) 1992-1993. *Premio Nacional Medio Ambiente 1984 (Banca Serfín) por el estudio con J. Carabias, C. Mapes y C. Toledo. Ecología y Autosuficiencia Alimentaria. Artículos periodísticos (selección) 2016 *La revolución de las hormigas, La Jornada, 5 de enero. *Hacia una teología de la liberación ecológica y social. La Jornada, 1 de marzo. *¿Qué es la conciencia de especie? La Jornada, 29 de marzo. *Ecotecnologías, defensa del territorio y poder social. La Jornada, 26 de abril. *Ciencia, ética y ecología. La Jornada, 10 de mayo. *La ciencia y la defensa biocultural de México. La Jornada, 24 de mayo. *Noventa empresas causan la crisis climática global. La Jornada, 5 de julio. *El día que 110 Premios Nobel devinieron obispos. La Jornada, 19 de julio. *Agroecología y revolución. La Jornada, 16 de agosto. *México: la revolución silenciosa ya comenzó. La Jornada, 13 de septiembre. *La resistencia es biocultural: el caso de los mayas. La Jornada, 27 de septiembre. *¿Partidos o redes? La Jornada, 25 de octubre. *La biodiversidad amenazada: el capital va por la vida. La Jornada, 8 de noviembre. *La biovidersidad amenazada: la importancia de los pueblos tradicionales. La Jornada, 10 de noviembre. *Donald Trump: el derrumbe de una civilización. La Jornada, 22 de noviembre. 2015 *Cherán: cómo salir del pantano. La Jornada, 3 de marzo. *La ecología subversiva del Papa Francisco. La Jornada, 23 de junio. *México ¿crisis nacional o crisis de civilización? La Jornada, 4 de agosto. *¿Comerán los mexicanos tortillas transgénicas? La Jornada, 1 de septiembre. *La UNAM ante la crisis de civilización. La Jornada, 15 de septiembre. *VKW por su amor al planeta. La Jornada, 29 de septiembre. *Comunalidad: el poder subversivo de la cooperación. La Jornada, 27 de octubre. 2014 *¿Capitalismo verde? La Jornada, 4 de febrero. *¿Competir o cooperar? una respuesta evolutiva. La Jornada, 18 de febrero. *Civilización o barbarie: una mirada ecológico-política. La Jornada, 18 de marzo. *Ecopolítica de los núcleos urbanos. La Jornada, 1 de abril. *El glamoroso encanto de la ecología. La Jornada, 14 de septiembre. Obra Artística Desde temprana edad publicó en revistas literarias y plaquettes poemas y cuentos, y obtuvo varias distinciones entre las que destaca el Premio Diana Moreno-Toscano (1970), dedicado a reconocer a promesas literarias de México. Su obra poética de más de tres décadas quedó plasmada en el libro Mientras Nacía (2004, editorial Jitanjáfora) ilustrado por él mismo. Como dibujante, además de publicaciones esporádicas, preparó la exposición Formicotopía (Casa de la Cultura, Morelia, 2006), un conjunto de 60 collages y un par de videos que narran una historia del futuro, una utopía ecológica en la que una nueva civilización de hormigas sustituye a la humana. Finalmente su interés por el teatro le lleva a fundar Ecoludens (2010), dedicado a mostrar la realidad ambiental del planeta, y a escribir la obra Autos, Reses y Excusados, la cual fue presentada en tres lecturas, y representada en la Ciudad de México en 2012, adaptada y dirigida por Adonai Anand. Categoría:Dramaturgos de México Categoría:Ensayistas de México Categoría:Poetas de México